


Teaching

by Axelex12



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Loss of Virginity, Mentor/Protégé, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sex Education, Short One Shot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Cassandra Alexandra did her best to raise Patroklos in Sophitia's absence, and now she hopes to teach her nephew how to properly fuck a woman(unfortunately he doesn't last long)
Relationships: Patroklos Alexander/Cassandra Alexandra
Kudos: 1





	Teaching

Cassandra hoped that she could impart some good lessons onto Patroklos. Part of that weird and clumsy attempts to teach was the strange idea that she should have given him hands-on lessons on how to fuck a woman. It wasn't quite a sensible idea, but Cassandra was call caught up in the odd, misplaced sensations of something that didn't fully need to make sense. "Just take your time," Cassandra said, hands on her nephew's hips as she guided him to fuck her, his thrusts slow and patient in the pace he struck and the way he worked to bring her a pleasure and a heat she was doing her best to embrace.

Fumbling his way through exploratory thrusts and the idea that he could meet all of this attention head-on, Patroklos worked to find a groove and a satisfying pace with which he could fuck his aunt, thrusts careful and steady down into her hole, opening up to the idea that he was going to learn his way through this with her expert guidance to carry him forward. He wasn't entirely certain about all of it, but he was eager to learn, readily seeking the warmth of her slick, waiting pussy as he fucked her. His hands were all over her body, admiring her breasts while he kissed her. He wasn't all that great at any of it, but Cassandra was nothing but encouraging, ready to ease him into the pleasures and the wants with a confident sense of want and heat. She knew that he could get it, knew he was drawing closer to something he could make work.

Problem was, Patroklos was a quick shot. Cassandra had barely gotten into it, and Patroklos had barely started to understand what pace he was working at her with, when he came inside of her. She shivered under the surprise and frustration of her nephew creampieing her without warning, and she held tightly onto him. She hadn't cummed, but she was still a bit shaken and excitable for feeling the sensation at all. "That's fine, you were a virgin minutes ago," she said. More like 'a' minute ago. "Do you feel like you can go again?"

Patroklos took a moment to nod, and then began to thrust once more. He was determined to find a good way to do this and to satisfy his aunt, and he worked at fucking her again, his young energy carrying him forward to the best of his abilities, and the pleasures all came on hotter, stranger, and brought a pleasure that couldn't be stopped. It felt incredible, and the motivation of how good cumming in her was carried his hips forward, but maybe the desire to cum fast again wasn't going to be the way to learn how to fuck that Cassandra had been angling for in encouraging him to go at it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
